Ghosttalker's Daydreams
by shanejayell
Summary: Short fics set in the world of Ghosttalker's Daydream. YURI and ADULT content!
1. Two Lives

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Ghost Talker's Daydream, they belong to the creators of the manga and anime, I'm just borrowing them for a bit.

Ghost Talker's Daydream: Two Lives

Misaki Saiki walked to the door with confidence, the white haired young woman nodding in greeting to the doorman. "Welcome, mistress," the tuxedo clad man nodded as she entered the S&M club called Murmure.

"How are the bookings tonight?" Misaki asked him wryly, the cloth of her blue dress swirling around her long, well shaped legs. At her side a purse swung, the large bag colored to match the pretty dress that she wore.

"About average, madam," he murmured.

Taking a deep breath Misaki headed up the stairs to the club itself, beginning the mental process she went into getting ready to work every night. The young man who handled their bookings smiled as Misaki aproached, his dark hair falling into his eyes. "Welcome," he smiled.

"Asano," Misaki nodded, "do I have a client waiting?"

"No," Asano smiled slightly, "but one's booked for half-past, as you prefer." One time back when he first started here he had mistakenly booked a client just before Misaki was to arrive, and she had been badly rushed to satisfy the man. She had dealt with the client then proveeded to take a few strips off of Asano after that, quickly teaching him not to make that kind of error again.

"Good," Misaki said, "any special requests?"

"Not precisely but..." Asano paused.

"Out with it," Misaki gave him a pained look, wondering what the client wanted. The last time Asano looked that sheepish Misaki had ended up pissing on a businessman for a substantial bonus. It had all been pretty uncomfortable, especially considering how much water Misaki had to drink down beforehand to pull it off.

"Nothing like that," Asano hastened to say, "it's just that the client is a woman."

"Really," Misaki blinked. Female clients weren't exactly rare, but they usually prefered to see a male dominant rather than someone like her. "She didn't get bumped off someone else's schedule, did she?" she wondered.

"No ma'am," Asano reassured her, "she requested a female dominant."

"Interesting," Misaki murmured. She shook herself, "She's in my usual room?"

"Everything's ready," Asano confirmed.

"Then I'll meet her there," Misaki said calmly, "once I get changed."

With that Misaki strode from the room, heading up the hall to the changing room that the dominants shared. She closed the door behind her and reached around behind her back, undoing the zipper for her dress. She grasped the cloth and pulled, sending it pubbling around her legs and revealing the other side of her personality.

Red leather clung to Misaki's curves, the corset pushing up her breasts and cupping them, the nipples hidden by the upper edge of material. Black laces held it shut, criss crossing over her pale flesh to where the corset ended at her belly. The matching panties were pulled tight to her skin, the complete hairlessness of her mound evident in how clearly her cleft showed. She pulled matching red leather gloves from her purse and pulled them on, tugging them into place, then made sure the red boots she wore were comfortable.

Without a word Misaki headed to her dungeon, the room that was set up for her personal use in the club. Silently she entered, pausing to see the woman standing submissively in the corner, her blonde hair flowing over her shoulders, her eyes looking down at the floor.

"Strip," Misaki commanded, her voice startling in the silence.

Blue eyes looked up to meet Misaki's and then she hurriedly pulled her suit off, the business wear carefully folded away as the young woman dropped to her knees respectfully, her pale skin gleaming in the dimly lit room. There was nervousness in her stance, a faint quiver in her limbs and she swallowed uncomfortably.

Misaki felt the woman's eyes on her, the searching gaze as she casually walked to the far wall where all the tools of her trade waited. Without thinking about it she drew down hee favorite riding crop, walking back to the girl's side, studying her intently, the beautiful skin and shapely body.

Misaki ran a hand over her shoulder and heard a soft gasp. "Do you want marks or just bruises?" Misaki asked thoughtfully. There was a beat of tense silence and Misako smiled, "You have permision to speak."

"Bruises, Mistress," she answered respectfully, her voice startlingly musical.

"So be it," Misaki answered cooly, wondering how that lovely voice would sound crying. She drew her riding crop back then struck, leather slapping against flesh for the first time that night... but surely not the last.

The next morning Misaki fought back a yawn as she sat in the sun light at a casual street corner cafe, her hair messy and eyes half closed. Ai Kunugi looked over at her with concern, the brown haired girl clutching her ever present teddy bear. "Is everything all right?" the high school student asked worriedly, looking even younger in her simple dress.

"Just tired," Misaki answered without thinking, "I had a client who wanted some really rough play last night..." The shorts and T-shirt clad woman trailed off, seeing the blush that colored Ai's cheeks. The young woman had entered Misaki's worlds after the murder of her older sister and niece, but she clearly wasn't yet used to what Misaki did for a living.

"You could have slept in," Ai offered uncomfortably, "I'm sure that Soichiro-san and I could handle anything that came up."

"You're pretty confident sounding for someone who's so new to being a medium," Misaki teased gently. With another yawn she said, "Soichiro asked for me to be here specifically, so I figure he's got a good reason."

Misaki smiled, looking at the sweet young girl bemusedly, wondering at the odd fate that made them both mediums. As a child Misaki had begun to manifest such gifts, something deeply confusing to the shy girl she was, while Ai had only manifested recently, and was still struggling to come to grips with her abilities.

Misaki stifled another yawn, thinking back to the night before. Usually being a mistress was just a job, turning her muscle and willpower to taming the darkness in other's hearts but last night had been different. To her own surprise she had felt herself becoming excited as she punished the blonde skillfully, drawing out the cries and moans from her, smelling the heady scent of her passion. For the first time Misaki had been tempted to command a sub to pleasure her body, and only a firm knowledge of the club's rules had stopped her.

"Are you all right?" Ai asked curiously, "You've gone all red."

"I'm fine," Misaki growled.

The off-blue car pulled up, just the sort of vehicle you'd expect a salaryman to be driving. Climbing out of the car Soichiro looked like a salaryman, too, a mild mannered man with brown hair and glasses, but he had hidden depths. He could fight like the best street punk and was a absolute coward around ghosts.. a ironic quality condidering he worked for the Living Enviroment Division, the city agency that dealt with ghosts.

"Good morning," Soichiro said to them cheerfully, pausing even as another figure climbed out of the car.

Misaki saw her approach and helt a moment of stunned surprise.. one clearly matched in the eyes of the blonde. "Who the hell's this?" she demanded, pointing at the woman who had been last night's client, the one who had tired her so much.

Soichiro seemed entirely unbothered by her forcefulness, he was used to it by now, but the woman paled visibly. "This is Haruna Tamura, she's my new assistant," he explained as he pulled out a chair and sat, waving for Haruna to sit, too, then ordered them a round of tea.

"It's very nice to meet you," Haruna said as she sat, wincing a bit as her back hit the hard metal chair the cafe prefered.

Misaki was impressed by the woman's poise, she knew the woman's back was a mass of bruises from their session last night but she still carried on normally as Ai hesitantly introduced herself. "Nice to meet you too," she said dryly. Looking over at Soichiro she asked, "So who did she piss off to get assigned here?"

"Hey," Haruna protested mildly.

"Actually she requested the assignment," Soichiro said calmly. Finishing his tea he said, "We've got two haunted houses to check out today, shall we go?"

Haruna got up obediantly along with Ai, but Misaki sat a moment studying the young woman. "Right," she said after a long moment and followed to the car. 'This is going to be interesting,' she thought.

There was some confusion over who would sit where but Misaki settled that by climbing into the back seat with Ai. As the car took off Ai began, "Miss Misaki, do you know..."

"Do you mind if I get changed here?" Misaki cut her off, knowing she really didn't want to answer that question.

Ai blushed but answered levelly, "It sould be all right."

Briskly Misaki yanked off her shorts and top, revealing the one piece pvc swimsuit she wore, the sort of fetish wear she normaly used on these jobs. Oddly she found them easy to move in and comfortable when channeling the spirits. As she stretched out a bit to discard the shorts she looked up to see both Soichiro and Haruna peering in the rearview mirror, blushes coloring their cheeks.

"Eyes on the road," Misaki barked to both of them and they guiltily turned back to the road, barely dodging another vehicle.

The first stop was a false alarm, but the second one.. that was the real deal. Poor Soichiro practically pissed himself as the spirit manifested through Misaki, with Ai standing by his and Haruna's side offering naration of what was going on. Once Misaki got a grip on what the ghost wanted she reasoned with it, and eventually felt the spirit pass on.

"Thank you," Soichiro sighed then moved off to phone in a report to his superior.

Silently Misaki met Haruna's eyes and nodded to a room away from where Ai and he were standing, then walked off briskly. Haruna followed a moment later, closing the door behind her as she quietly said, "I didn't know."

"Really?" Misaki asked flatly.

"I knew about you in general," Haruna conceded that, "but I had no idea that the mistress I met last night would be the medium I met this morning."

Misaki met her eyes, but had to decide she was telling the truth. To be honest Misaki doubted that the woman could have faked the surprise she had shown when they met earlier that day. "Fair enough," she nodded.

"I'm sorry if this made things uncomfortable for you," Haruna said.

"I'll manage," Misaki said, "and you might want to try to be a bit more forceful. When Soichiro is gone you'll be in charge after all."

"Somehow I can't imagine topping you," Haruna blushed, "but I'll try."

Misaki studied Haruna a moment, silently considering how she felt last night, then quietly said, "I think Asano can find a opening in my schedule tonight if you were to come to Murmure."

Haruna's eyes widened a bit then she smiled, "I''d be honored, mistress."

End

Notes: This is based off of the 4-episode anime and an article in Newtype magazine, and probably contradicts the much longer manga series. In the anime Misaki is surprisingly non-erotic for a dominatrix, and seems to have no real sexual partners. She teases Soichiro and uses him as a punching bag, but that seems about it.


	2. Dreams and Temptations

Ghost talker's Daydream

Dreams and Temptations

"Shizue," Misaki Saiki called out cheerfully as the white haired young woman walked across the busy offices of the publication house. She was a albino, her skin nearly white and her eyes a eerie red, which in combination with her black leather skirt and black tube top made her a very striking figure.

"Hey," Mikuriya Shizue smiled, her jean jacket flapping over her white t-shirt and blue jeans hugging her hips. Her glasses gave her a oddly scholarly look, amusement twinkling in her eyes as her rough black hair fell around her face.

Misaki reached out to finger the jacket as she mused, "Could you try any harder to look like a lesbian?"

Shizue just laughed, "Hey, what you see is what you get." She looked at Misaki curiously, "Updating your column?"

"Yeah," Misaki said as she grabbed a seat at the desk, "I realized I was being a bit too smart-assed in replying to one or two fan questions."

Shizue chuckled, "I'd think the fans would be used to it by now." Misaki wrote a regular column in her magazine Honey Chop on domination, as well as occasionally appearing in photo-shoots as a dominatrix and, rarely, as a submissive.

Misaki just gave her the finger in a cheerful sort of way. "And who's bright idea was it to do the panties give away?" she asked as she typed, "I haven't felt that stupid in years."

"Kobayashi," Shizue happily passed the buck as she perched on the corner of the desk and reached out to finger Misaki's hair, "but I did approve of the idea."

"Oh?" Misaki asked, not turning away as she rewrote a particularly sarcastic answer to a S&M question that could get a reader hurt.

"Yeah, I used the panties to give myself some relief," Shizue smirked.

Misaki froze before giving Shizue a offended look. Finally deciding the woman was joking she went back to typing while muttering, "Pervert."

Shizue tugged a lock of Misaki's hair as she added, "Those who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones."

Misaki chuckled, "Point." She sat back with a sigh, "All right, finished."

Shizue leaned forward slightly as she asked, "Are you still available later this week? I'm still waiting on a article or two, and we may need to do a photo shoot at the last minute."

Misaki saved her work as she said, "All right, but I want the usual rates."

"But of course," Shizue said with a smile, "I'll be looking forward to it."

Misaki got up, a blush coloring her cheeks as she gruffly said, "Right, I'll see you later."

"Huh," Kobayashi blinked as the slightly bulky older man watched Misaki stride away, "what got her all flustered?"

Shizue smiled slightly, "I reminded her of our little photo shoot."

"Oh!" Kobayashi's eyes widened.

Not too long ago Misaki had been hired for a photoshoot, this time occuring in a studio that was haunted. Shizue gave her a blindfold to block out the ghosts, but Shizue had to sub for the dominatrix to play with Misaki. While they both tried to treat it as a purely professional encounter, there was a degree of enjoyment in it from Shizue....

"Tell me the truth," Kobayashi dropped his voice as he asked her, "I've seen the pictures, did you get off on it?"

Shizue hesitated, giving her coworker a look then conceded, "Yeah, I suppose I did."

Kobayashi gestured awkwardly as he asked, "So why not go after her?"

She puffed out a sigh, "It's complicated." Gathering up her paperwork and laptop she headed out as she said casually, "I'll see you later."

As she left Kobayashi shook his head as he muttered, "I'll never understand women."

'Join the club,' Shizue thought as she slipped out of the office and headed down stairs. 'No,' she admitted as she headed to her car, 'I know why Misaki and I aren't together. Besides her Occasionally liking dick she only thinks of me as a co-worker... not that way.'

Later that evening at home Shizue finished up her tentative edit on Honey Chop, assuming that the promised articles would be in. Failing that she already had a alternate edit also ready, with less words, a few stock photos and the proposed Misaki photo shoot.

Shizue sat back with a sigh, her t-shirt clinging to her breasts as she thought back to that first photo shoot. They had posed together, Misaki on the floor in her leather corset and thong, a chain leash from her collar to Shizue's hand. Shizue had worn leather too, but as a mistress she had thigh high boots and opera gloves, a body stocking and sunglasses.

Shizue had begun by grinding her heel into Misaki's back, thrilling as she groaned. Bending down she licked pain-sweat from Misaki's cheek, listening to Misaki half-heartedly threaten her. She put Misaki through her paces, her own body heat rising until Misaki was under Shizue as she paddled her beautiful, pale ass. It had taken all of Shisue's control not to ride Misaki till she came, and the mixed cries of pleasure and pain from the other women nearly pushed her right over the edge.

Sitting in her apartment Shizue bit back a moan as those memories coursed through her body. With a groan she pulled up her shirt and tugged at her bra, revealing her rigidly pointed nipples, Licking her fingers she tugged and pulled at them, shuddering slightly on her couch.

"Oh, Misaki," Shizue imagined her laying on top of her, biting her nipples, "take me." She unbuttoned her jeans as she twisted on the couch, unzipping them roughly as she let her other hand caress her lightly furred mound. Her finger stroked across the damp lips teasingly as she dreamed of Misaki moving slowly down her body....

*Bing bong* the chime for the intercom rang out.

"Shit!" Shizue yelped as she pulled her hand free, yanking her bra back into place and yanking up her pants. Buttoning up she huried to the intercom as it squawked again. "Yes?" she demanded, mashing the talk button with extra force.

"It's Misaki," she answered, her voice a bit odd through the electronics, "can I come up?"

"Uh," Shizue looked at her rumpled figure them shook herself. "Sure," she said, "come on up."

"Be right there," Misaki answered as Shizue buzzed open the front door.

Hurrying to the bathroom Shizue washed her hands, then attempted to tidy up her appearance as much as she could. Satisfied that she didn't look like she had been wacking off to daydreams of her guest Shizue headed back out to the livingroom just as Misaki knocked on the front door.

"So," Shizue said uncomfortably, "what are you doing here?"

Misaki walked tiredly inside as she pulled off her long overcoat, revealing a startlingly brief set of her usual fetish wear. "That damn Soichiro dragged me out for another damn ghost," she flung herself into a seat, "once I got rid of it I just wanted to get away and you were close."

Shizue gulped as she took in the skimpy panties and bustier that struggled to hold back her breasts. "Do you want to crash here?" she asked.

Misaki tiredly smiled, "You mind?"

"No, no problem," Shizue said as casually as she could, hoping that Misaki wouldn't pick up on her level of excitement. 'She's exhausted,' she thought to herself as she casually led Misaki to the bedroom, 'maybe she won't notice?'

Misaki blinked as she got near Shizue, sniffing the air slightly as she asked, "Did I... interrupt something?"

Shizue blushed but decided boldness might be best as she answered her, "In fact, you did."

Misaki sighed slightly, the two of them pausing by the bedroom door. "Sorry," she said then gave Shizue a thoughtful look, "Can I help?"

Shizue hesitated, knowing that the offer came out of some kind of professional instinct, not a romantic one. "I'm not sure that would be such a good idea," she said hesitantly.

"Why not?" Misaki asked as she reached out to open the bedroom door.

"It wouldn't just be sex for me," Shizue confessed while wondering how Misaki might take that piece of news.

Misaki looked at her in surprise, her startling red eyes narrowing a bit before becoming more tender. "I didn't realize," she said quietly. She gave Shizue a sad smile, "I think I may have hurt you a few times over the years...."

Shizue shook her head, "I'm tough, I can take it."

"Should I go?" Misaki offered, taking Shizue's hands in her's.

"Not unless you want to," Shizue said as they walked into the bedroom together.

End

Notes: Do they sleep together? Do they chastely share a bed and that's all? I dunno, it's up to the reader to decide. Based off of Shizue's appearance in Ghosttalker's Daydream Vol. 2 as well as reading through the wikipedia on her.


End file.
